villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toot Braunstein
Toot Braunstein is one of the main characters in the adult-comedy series Drawn Together and she acted as one of the more openly antagonistic of the "main cast" until more recent additions to the lore - where she was replaced by Princess Clara as the resident "bitch" of the cast. Toot is a parody of many 1920s cartoon characters and a washed-up former sex symbol, she is also extremely violent and prone to grotesque moments of comedic sociopathy. Though this trait is not unique to Toot and almost all characters in the show have displayed similar sociopathic behaviors at one point or another. She was voiced by veteran voice actress Tara Strong, who also voiced Clara, as well as both the Arkham and Injustice versions of Harley Quinn. Personality Toot is a short-tempered and greedy individual who has a very borderline personality. She copes with life through alcoholism, binge eating, and self-mutilation. Toot can be quite delusional as she lives in a fantasy world, insisting that she is still a beautiful sex symbol that all men want her. She is also extremely gluttonous as; Toot is known for eating indigestible objects such as a TV and a cell phone, particularly when frustrated (she eats the TV when she is unable to find the remote at one-time) and she even ate a wienermobile. Toot ate wall insulation that she thought was cotton candy, which made her mouth bleed. She frequently consumes enormous amounts of food in one sitting, and on some occasions she even resorts to cannibalism as Toot once ate Ling-Ling accidentally during an eating binge, and Wooldoor once after announcing she could not stop eating (eventually defecating him into a puddle on the floor after adding that she had irritable bowel syndrome). She is also quite fond of cheese, as she is often seen eating cheese-related products; as she carries a can of spray cheese around with her and she even wishes for a large amount of cheese in one episode. Villainous Acts Season 1 *In Hot Tub, Toot tried multiple attampts to force Xandir to be her boyfriend. One of which was calling Xandir's girlfriend and told him that he had a party in a hot tub with two lesbians which almost made her break up with him. She also lied, saying that she had no idea this would harm him. *In Clara's Dirty Secret, Toot was jealous of how Clara was more popular than her, so she intentionally scared Clara's Octopussior into attacking everybody. *In Dirty Pranking No.2, Toot got drunk and car jacked The King and crashed his car which almost killed him and got Spanky blamed for it. Season 2 *In Captain Hero's Marriage Pact, Toot launched a potato gun at Unusually Flexible Girl, which killed her. *In Captain Girl, Toot raised a Nicaraguan baby which she neglected and mistreated. Her baby turned out to be a disgusting, crime causing prostitute who escape the house, stole a pregnancy test, and got pregnant with another baby. *In A Tale of Two Cows, Toot used a game controller to control Xandir and make him go out with her. After he found out that he was being controlled, Toot raped Xandir and tortured him with sex. *In Xandir and Tim Sitting in a Tree, Toot and the gang broke into Entertainment Weekly and killed everyone there. Most notably, Toot put a sign on someone's back that read "Kill me" and that person got killed by the other employees. Toot happily giggled while this happened to him. *In A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special, while she was role playing as Xandir's dad, she became furious and disappointed when she found out her son was gay and bashed him for it. Later, she got drunk at the bar and yelled at a guy for no reason and then punched him out which grew into a bar fight where she basically killed everybody. *In Alzheimer's Ends Well, she lied to everyone and pretended to have Alzheimer's in order to be pampered at a retirement home all her life. Later, she turned on the old people at her own retirement home and killed them all. Season 3 *In Freaks & Greeks, Toot married Jun-Jee only for his money and even tried to kill Ling-Ling. *In Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!, Toot stole a kid's wagon and suffocated him under her bottom and then later ate the wiener mobile. *In N.R.A.y Ray, Toot wrote in her diary, asking for hair like Clara's which resulted in Clara's hair being violently removed from her scalp and attached to her own head with staples, tape, and chewing gum. *In Mexican't Buy Me Love, she and Ling-Ling killed a prostitute. Later, they also destroyed a cockfighting arena and caused a Mexican genocide with a giant Asian battle monster. *In Lost in Parking Space Part 2, Toot ate Ling-Ling's dead corpse, and attempted to kill Xandir. *In Breakfast Food Killer, Toot and Foxxy both destroyed everything in a high speed car chase and attacked Frankenberry and his Soggies as well as destroying an African cave. *In Drawn Together Babies, Toot aided everyone in killing Charlotte the babysitter. Later, Charlotte sprung back to life while she, Foxxy, and Walter were drowning her and so Toot beat her face with a pool net and cut off her finger with hedge trimmers until she finally died. *In Toot Goes Bollywood, Toot lied to the King of India, telling him that she was their sacred cow and then had sex with multiple Indian men. When her friends came to save her, she killed a bunch of them and destroyed them in the form of a wrecking ball. Movie appearance In The Drawn Together: The Movie, Toot ditched the rest of her housemates and took off with the van. She went to Bedrock where Barney Rubble, husband of Betty Rubble, had an affair with and impregnated her. However, Foxxy Love found her and dragged her back to the gang to get their show back on the air. They failed and Toot, along with the other surviving housemates, was killed by an eraser bomb. Gallery tumblr_n3unailSiN1qmc1kko1_500.gif toot-braunstein-1.jpg|Toot becoming psychotic. tumblr_ms7vhcCyoC1qdojzho2_250.gif|Toot drunk and angry. 306winner.jpg dt_minisodes_toot_v6.jpg Clara and the girls smoking.png DTbfk6.png|Toot eating an African child. Vlcsnap-2014-02-23-10h54m00s29.png|Toot after eating all the food supplies in the house. 946300_10151714555158349_1090678045_n.jpg IllCutYou.jpg|Toot threatening Wooldoor. Making fun of Toot for no reason.png tumblr_mrsl4l4i7n1qmzuejo1_400.gif Category:Female Category:Parody/Homage Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:On & Off Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Addicts Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Opportunists Category:Dimwits